stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Proteus
In Greek mythology, Proteus is an early sea-god or god of rivers and oceanic bodies of water, one of several deities whom Homer calls the "Old Man of the Sea".Proteus has assumed various identities over the millennia including that of Hapi God of the Nile, Triton and this probably due to his continuous betrayals of his various lords. the death of Olokun meant for him, his fortune to rise up compared to the other underlords of the late System Lord. History Generated by a queen goa'uld in the service of System Lord Cronus, probably on the planet Ellysium, Proteus grew among the first ones inside a jaffa and when it was completed, he was allowed to take a human host. As a result this goa'uld never knew the possibility of using non-human guests. After demonstrating a certain skill as a scientist, he was sent as a spy to his brother Poseidon's court by his father Cronus, with the aim of knowing Poseidon's intentions and war plans, at that moment in the middle of war against Cronus and his faction. The ensuing betrayal led Cronus to want Proteus dead, sending numerous ash'raks to kill him. To avoid a fate of death, Proteus soon abandoned the court of Poseidon, changing identity whenever the ash'rak sent by Cronus, identified his presence and his identity. This continued escape allowed him, however, to influence many terrestrial peoples until he was captured by the agents of a rival System Lord. This rival proved to be the Supreme System Lord Ra and Proteus had no choice but to submit with a new name to protect their safety. With the false name of Hapi, he became one of the lieutenants of ra on planet Earth, remaining hidden in the service of espionage of his former master Cronus. But the latter's hunt resumed when in 1997, Ra's unexpected death allowed Cronus's spies to know Hapi's true identity. Forced to flee again, he turned to another System Lord called Olokun. The latter, however loathed by the idea of having a fugitive, detested even more the Goa'uld Cronus, supporting the inaction of proteus on the planet Akragas with a new name and identity. Unexpectedly Cronus was also killed and this allowed proteus to regain his true identity. in the months that followed, Olokun was involved in a war with the other System Lord, being defeated by Yu Huang ShangTi. but this did not allow Proteus to free himself from Olokun's control. When the news of Olokun's death at the Hasara Space Station reached him, Proteus showed the false will to recover the body of his former master, but following this attack, he was approached by an agent in the service of a goa'uld believed dead. Anubis offered him the opportunity to take control of the possessions of Olokun and the rank of System Lord in return for his total loyalty. Conscious of the danger of his interlocutor, Proteus accepted. Stargate Renaissance Upon learning of the death of System Lord Olokun and the impossibility of being able to resuscitate him, Proteus immediately realized that in the domain of his former master, a civil war would break out and that even in the domains of the deceased System Lords the same situation was taking place . Not seeing any possibility of avoiding the conflict, he decided to militarily occupy some of the peripheral planets close to the base of operations on his reference planet Akragas. centralizing the few resources subtracted during the civil war and attracting a considerable number of jaffas once loyal to Olokun, Proteus declared himself System Lord seeking confirmation from the same Anubis, the latter became the emperor of the whole empire 'uld. Despite the confirmation of the title, Proteus remained on the sidelines, aware that he did not have enough strength to show openly and rival the other newly elected System Lords such as Atlas, Atum or Qetesh. But soon the same authority of Anubis was questioned also because of the war against the Malecats fought by a Tau'rì-Goa'uld alliance. Taking advantage of the confused situation, Proteus made contact with some underlords of the System Lord Atlas, sobering them because of the great paranoia of the same Atlas. This work of conviction lasted a few years until the same Atlas did not convince the main underlord of Atlas, the goa'uld Pericles, to rebel by giving logistical support, but in reality trying to get new territories subtracting them from those of both contenders. During the clashes, Proteus drew both Atlas and Pericles into a trap. But while Atlas managed to avoid being killed, Pericles died in the explosion of his own ship. After having at least partially claimed the domains of Pericles himself, he reached an agreement with the System Lord Atlas, although the latter was forced to accept some particularly disadvantageous clauses. Proteus fall The desire for power of Proteus and Vishnu increased significantly in the following years, so much so that the goa'uld after reaching a first important goal, decided to enter an open competition with the main System Lords, starting a series of attacks aimed at outposts of all System Lord's. Although at the beginning the System Lord was taken aback by a series of losses and losses rather detected in individual cases, these attacks soon became ineffective and the goa'uld instead of increasing their territories and their power, were rejected losing many of the their bases in combined attacks between System Lord's. Attempting a move to take the flanks of his assailants, Proteus and Vishnu, broke the treaty of protected planets by forcing the Asgards to intervene. After losing most of his fleet, Proteus and Vishnu saw themselves surrounded and besieged by the combined forces of seven System Lords. After a week of fierce fighting, Proteus and Vishnu were captured and brought to trial at the Hassara space station, where he was deprived of his rank and all his planets were confiscated. His fate was decided by a non-human vote by System Lord. A Proteus was allowed to live as a servant of the System Lord Apollo and his planet was incorporated into the possessions of the latter, but for Vishnu the fate was less lenient. Its symbiont was extracted and imprisoned inside a stasis canopy, carried on the planet Necropolis and sealed. Personality Clean in appearance and bloody and brutal in his actions. He had a somber personality that appreciated chaos, unless he threatened his own belongings. Proteus loved to use fire and gun power to cause destruction or worry. He could long maintain the facade of a pleasant exchange of conversations, but in reality he was a lunatic and corrupt sociopath. Keros was obsessed with his superiority and saw anyone who opposed his wishes, even through constructive criticism, as an obstacle and was quite willing to respond to such behavior with a cold-blooded murder for his own purpose, out of sheer malice and rage. Proteus did not intervene in battle if it could be avoided. He was more of a Goa'uld who administered as a general than one who led the weapons in the front row. The dirty work he had Jaffa and his servants do, but then he was happy to help when it came to judging prisoners. Forgiveness granted him this extremely rare and only when they were useful. He preferred to kill the defeated opponents with his gold clasp and Proteus enjoyed watching their agony. Category:Goa'uld Category:Apollo Underlords Category:Underlords